


Dehydrated

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Post s-4. A two-person team is almost cut in half.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17.

Felicity coughed, wincing as her lips stretched and cracked. She licked them out of reflex, but the only wetness she felt was that of fresh blood. She sucked on the wound, since she couldn’t simply wipe it off, her hands bound as they were, wrists together with zip ties. All she could do was lay against the wall on her side, trying to listen for any hint as to where she was. Trying to recall how she got here, Felicity wracked her brain, but came up with nothing.

The last thing she remembered was arguing with Oliver about bringing in a new team. He had been hurt, not seriously, but it was something that could have easily been preventable if he had someone to watch his back. With Thea backing out of the nightlife (not that she could blame her) and John reenlisting, they had a very small two-person team. As good as she knew she was, Felicity did not have the physical capacity to help him in the field in person. While she liked to think she was fit, she highly doubted she’d be able to be trained enough not to be a liability in only a couple of months. The same could be argued for people they chose for their team, but she wasn’t going into this blindsided. She already knew exactly who to recruit, having done her research.

Was that what this was about? Did they find out about Team Arrow and their currently small membership? Did they want to finish them off for good? No, this wasn’t what it was about, this was...

“Felicity.”  


She jumped, her body quivering as her breaths came out in short pants. It wasn’t until she finally registered the firm and steady hand on her shoulder that she realized who it was. She bit her lip, either to hold in the whimper of relief or his identity, and flinched when she felt her delicate skin part again. This time, she was able to bring her hands up as the Green Arrow had cut her loose. “How-?”

“Let’s get out of here, first, okay? Then we’ll talk.” He scooped her up in his arms and took her home. After she got clean, Oliver asked what she wanted and under his careful observation to make sure she didn’t chug down, she had her first sip of water in 78 hours.


End file.
